How the Star Lord Fooled around and Fell in Love
by cartoonnetworknerdchick
Summary: "The woman now splayed over his body, made Peter chuckle a little nervously, but he did not feel threatened. Instead his attention was on the very obvious pressure of her knee in between his legs. The whole event made Peter clench his teeth and thank the heavens for the slight bagginess of his pants.'Good Lord Gamora, it's just a compliment.' " POST MOVIE drabbles, Gamora X Peter
1. I'm not in love

**Post movie drabbles and maybe connected series of Gamora and Peter. **

**This chapter: Peter and Gamora left alone on night shift, on cockpit of the Milano.**

**Because I ship this like Damn fedex. In later chapters violence, and more profanity and maybe one day it will transition to M. *shrugs* We will see!**

The Star Lord couldn't help but stare, as the galaxy seemed to reflect off her green skin and add an extra shine to the contour of her cheeks.

His brain coursing fantasy through his body as Gamora peered back at the vast galaxy in front of them with a sharp judging expression.

_Stop staring Peter…_

His mind shot back at his dreamy state, as her appearance captivated him.

Peter had grown a little soft under her presence, the lust that had controlled his wild actions all his life numbed into something like affection.

How he hated what she was doing to him.

Turning his mind to mush, with lovey dovey bitch thoughts, how else could he explain the desire of being with this woman until the world imploded on them both?

Peter forced his gaze off Gamora and instead gripped the steering wheel tighter to distract him.

The worst part about it was the stupidest idea that he could be in love with her drilled deep into his conscious. Mentally the womanizer cursed himself and pulses the lyrics to "I'm not in love" through his thoughts.

Discreetly he readjusted his pants, and popped up the collar to his iconic red jacket humming softly.

Ugh, why did they leave him alone with her?

Rocket watched the poor man cave into the inevitable abyss of attraction and compassion, while laughing his ass off. Drax observed the way Peter had no resistance to Gamora's requests, melting under her orders like a child. And no matter how Peter attempted to seem unfazed by Gamora's subtle touches he always whined inside once the comfort of her hand left his skin.

They knew, he could tell.

Even Groot_._

They taunted him when the woman was not around, and joked constantly. Peter always grumbling and insisting that he had gotten his fix of women on the last planet they had visited although he had not, and was more than capable of attaining one.

_How have you turned me into such a little bitch?_

"Hey Gamora…"

The assassin turned her head to look back at the half terran, and the superior expression softened a tinge almost tender. The change of expression causing him to swallow hard, and smirk back to the green skinned woman who pursued her lips, rolling her eyes.

"Yes Peter?"

When Gamora spoke it was not as monotone, it had a hint of emotion and a more feminine tone. Quill leaned forward in his orange seat tapping on autopilot, before leaning back and propping his feet on the dash.

"Have I ever told ya that you make me feel particularly heroic?"

This comment made her scoff and return to her cold exterior, disappointed by the stupidity of his words. Although she refused to admit it she hoped the man had something more important to say. And that a strange blossoming attachment to the thief had started in her chest lately. Gamora disregarded the emotions as an odd bond, in which she had never felt.

"Shut up Peter."

The deadliest woman brushed off the shudders of unknown want from her chest when she saw Peter, and blamed the jealousy of other women near the Star Lord as friendly protectiveness. But, Gamora knew that beings don't get possessive of their companions that way. So whatever the feeling was she must crush it, since it started to make her long to kiss and hold him.

Any feeling of that sort was not healthy for the idiotic man, but she couldn't stop it.

And it was even worse when they were left alone, the longing for touch and promise fuzzing her train of thought. Gamora scowled at his handsome smirk, turning back to the view of the stars through the windshield of the Milano.

There was a moment of silence between them before Peter leaned across the dash again to poke her and leapt back before she could react.

The green assassin gasped at the touch, before deepening her glare and holding in her laughter.

Peter beamed back at her, breaking her serious expression as the two guardians began laughing uncontrollably. Gamora still shocked at how the man could get her to loosen up with little to no effort.

But, as Peter watched her laugh he became entranced and fell silent. Gamora noticing the lack of his laughter with hers also grew quiet. The man's brown eyes bore into hers and she furrowed her brows to him.

"…What."

It was a defensive little bark that left her throat and she glanced away, knowing he had not stopped looking at her. Peter cringed internally as "Fooled Around and Fell in love" played softly in the background and he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"You're beautiful, you know that Gamora."

The hushed intensity of his words caused a shiver to run along her spine and Gamora immediately became defensive at the feeling. Blushing she knew she had to drive distance between them.

Leaping from her seat she pounced onto Peter knife drawn, his hands flying up in defense and he scrambled back in the seat.

"What are you trying to imply Peter?!"

The woman now splayed over his body, made Peter chuckle a little nervously but he did not feel threatened. Instead his attention was on the very obvious pressure of her knee in between his legs. The whole event made Peter clench his teeth and thank the heavens for the slight bagginess of his pants.

"Good Lord Gamora, it's just a compliment."

The knife lowered from his neck as her plump lips made an "o" shape. Now a little unnerved at their closeness Gamora stepped back sitting on the dashboard, blocking his view of the various screens. Compliments were a rarity for her, and coming from Quill it made an unfamiliar flutter in her stomach.

"Th-Thank you…"

Quill knew that he had finally had a noticeable effect on Gamora, and a grin of triumph grew across his face, as he rubbed his faint beard.

"You know I think you do that just to be close to me."

And although his cheek stung for the next hour he had a satisfied smug smirk across his features all evening long.


	2. You were so jealous

**Hello, I wish all of you a wonderful week and such. Personally I don't like this one shot as much as the first chapter, but I like the idea. Please review-I mean if you want. Anyway thank you for reading as usual. Gamora's experiences with jealousy.**

_What is this strange sense of possession, and why is it upsetting me so deeply?_

Gamora bit the inside of her mouth as she peered at Peter. The Star lord was animatedly conversing with a Nova corporation female pilot. And nearly everything about the situation was making her more aggressive than usual.

The guardians all wondered around waiting for Nova Prime Irani Rael to inform them of their next mission, while the Milano was to be looked over and repaired. On Xandar the sky was its normal pleasant blue, with various walks of life enjoying their home. Drax and Rocket were previewing various weaponry a squeeing Groot, almost outgrowing his new pot tagging along.

Peter laughed and Gamora narrowed deep obsidian eyes at the woman.

The pilot was the typical man's wet dream, Gamora decided. This fact made the Assassin bubble inside and she wanted to drive her green fist into the woman's pretty face.

The Nova pilot smiled and blushed to Peter as he made an idiotic joke, the woman's blonde hair whipping around majestically. Oh it made her steaming, that woman touching_ her_ Star Lord.

_Your, Star Lord?_

Gamora cursed her thoughts while peeling herself off the wall and nearing Peter and the pilot. As the woman's hand made contact with Peter's arm, she snapped. The womanizing Peter Quill did something uncharacteristic though, as Gamora stomped to the pair.

The cherry jacketed man had brushed her hand away.

"I'm sorry, uh there is someone…"

The pilot arched her brow, his actions contrary to all the legends she had heard of the man. The blonde observed as Peter blushed, and the gears in her mind clicked, of course. No wonder him and the Assassin exited the Milano so close together. In the corner of his eye he jumped for joy when he saw Gamora's glare at the pilot, did he see jealousy?

Upon seeing this Gamora stopped in her tracks, stumbling. The ultimate shock was enough to make her faint.

_Did he just reject her?_

Her head spun as she watched Peter nod to the woman and glance at Gamora a slight smirk on his face. The woman laughed and stepped back also looking to Gamora with a smile.

The bubbling sense of jealously dripped from her stomach instead turning into immense confusion. Catching the Star Lord's eye she furrowed her brows in question. Peter simply shrugged, and his grin grew as he nodded again to the woman pilot.

Gamora swallowed hard as she turned effortlessly on her heel, sprinting away from the woman and Peter. These feelings were beginning to confuse and torture her endlessly, her heels clicking on the concrete as she rushed inside the Nova Corp. building.

As she adjusted her knifes on her sides, and plucked her shirt back to comfort she was intercepted by Rocket. Drax walking behind enchanted as everyone was with Groot.

"Hey fucking watch it Gamora. You almost stepped on my foot-"

Rocket glared up to find her expression.

The creature arched a brow at Gamora, and then chuckled. She continued to walk forward determined to control the feeling blooming in her chest. Drax frowned at her as she disregarded Rocket and said the one word which they both knew was the explanation for her strange behaviors lately.

"Quill."

She only gets all dazed when it comes to Quill. Rocket and the Destroyer locked gazes and nodded. They both understood now, that the Star Lord had snagged her conscious. They followed suit as a Nova assistant called out for them to see Nova Prime Irani Rael. Peter entered moments later falling into step with Rocket and Drax.

Rocket snickered, and Groot made a giggle like sound. Peter raised a brow to his companions but soon became more occupied with watching Gamora's long legs as she walked side by side with the Nova assistant a few feet ahead of them.

"Close your mouth Quill."

"Shut up…" Peter grumbled popping the collar on his jacket, and not averting his eyes from her.

Soon they reached the blinding white room, the Xandarian sun system casting a bright light into the octagonal room. Contradicting the navy blue of Nova uniforms and making it easy to spot Nova Prime Irani Rael.

"Guardians."

The woman acknowledged them, standing from her chair and guiding them to the briefing table, avoiding bustling employees. Peter crept up behind Gamora as the guardians stood around the table, his hand gently resting beside hers. And she was painfully aware of his fingers brushing hers ever so slightly.

_YOU WITH YOUR DAMN PELVIC SOCERY._

Irani Rael began speaking but both Gamora and Peter's minds were elsewhere. Drax was getting the hang of metaphors and enjoying every single one she made. Rocket constantly interrupting throughout the briefing to ask about, what he was and was not allowed to take for himself. When their voices got loud enough and Rockets profanity more angry, causing the holograms to shake on the table Peter whispered in his female counter parts ear.

"So you were jealous. I didn't know you were so _protective_ of me."

Gamora jumped a little at the horribly alluring way his breath tickled her neck as he whispered, as it felt on her skin as if he was talking into her shoulder. The sensation making her shiver and she grumbled back at him.

"Jealous of what?"

Her voice hissed trying not to draw attention to their conversation. Peter's face inches from hers and his eyes had a gleam of mischief. The closeness arouses the now familiar emotions in her chest and ants seem to celebrate in her stomach. Her attention drifted to the seemingly delicious curve of his jaw decorated in slight stubble, and she wanted to connect their lips and run her hand along it.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know."

"No I don't."

"Of the girl. Outside?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to Peter. Is it your species time of the month? Because I swear you are seeing things."

This made Peter chuckle a little as one of his hands barely skimmed her hip and Gamora glared at him although the touch was exactly what she wanted.

"You were jealous!"

"No I was not!"

Their whispering battle had caught the attention of Groot, and he watched the couple bicker back and forth their voices rising. Peter's a giggling immature tease, and Gamora's a panicked, offending hiss.

"YOU WERE JEALOUS!"

"NO I WAS NOT."

Gamora punched Peter in the abdomen as they screeched at each other, the Guardians tumbling to the ground wrestling and dodging each other's punches. Gamora's pissed yell echoing mixed with the Star Lords laughter as he wiggled away from her lethal throws.

The ruckus caused Rockets and Nova Prime's Irani Rael arguing to stop, and Drax sighed. The team watched the two roll on the floor screaming to each other. Drax scratched his head muttering.

"More wrestling? This is the second time this event has occurred this week!"

"YOU WERE SO JEALOUS!"

"NO NO, I WAS NOT!"


End file.
